Who's The Boss?
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: Wes needs to learn to watch his mouth.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. I guess I really don't own the title either, huh? Go Tony Danza, BTW. I wish I did, but that's the way the cracker melts. Yes, crackers melt! I guess you could insert this story anywhere in the Time Force season. Geez, look at me. Writing non-Space fics. Who'd think it? Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

Who's The Boss?  
by James Austin Valiant

Wes sat up as he applied some antiseptic to his wounded knee. Just a few minutes ago, the wound had been pouring blood down his shin, and his brown pants were stained.

The Red Ranger wrapped the long strip of white bandage around his knee, and put on a pair of shorts he had retrieved from the laundry hamper. He glanced around the Clock Tower. Normally, everyone was there on Monday, but today is was just him, Lucas and Jen.

He hobbled over to a chair and sat down. "Aww...damn, this stings."

"Might want to stop those head rushes into battle, Wes?" offered Lucas.

"Thanks, Lucas, I'll use your advice next time I see a monster threatening a civilian." He answered sarcastically. "Hmmm....maybe I should save her....or, wait, no...maybe she's the Purple Time Force Ranger! Yeah, let's see her fight!"

Jen didn't even respond to Wes' comments; she was wrapped up in a book she had bought the other day; it was a thick book about the twentieth century. She had some weird tastes in literature, but she at least she was engrossed in something half decent.

Lucas just laughed as he finished his soda. "Sure...whatever you say, Wes. Whatever's you think is good for the Red Ranger is fine by me."

"I don't think any leader of the Time Force team has ever had so much damage done to them." Wes leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.

Jen slowly lowered her book. "What did you say, Wes?"

"I said I don't think any lead.." He cut himself off when he saw her look. She was pissed, indefinitely. He immediately wondered if he would ever think before he talked; he decided the answer was a no, and met Jen's glare. She stood up; so did he.

She poked him in the chest. "WHO made YOU the leader of the Time Force Rangers? It wasn't me, Lucas, Trip or Katie. It wasn't Captain Logan. It sure as hell wasn't Alex. Who said you were the leader?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just because every single Ranger team before us has had the Red Ranger be the leader!"

"Well, things are different: I'm the leader, and you know it!"

"No you're not! Pink Rangers," He scoffed, "are more of damsels in distress than leader material."

"Bad move, Wes. Bad, bad move." muttered Lucas, as he busied himself with a small gadget Trip had been working on. However cold Jen's glare had been beforehand, it was ten times (and then some) colder now.

"What do you want? Huh? YOU want to be the leader? Tell ya what, " She threw down her Chrono Morpher, leather jacket, and go into a fighting stance. "Come on, Wes, when one of us doesn't get up, that's when we know the leader!"

He flashed an 'Are you serious?' type look before readying himself. He stretched his arms and legs. " Let's say that I'm not the one to back down from a challenge." He unstrapped his Chrono Morpher, and turned to face Jen. "Whatever it takes, Jen."

Lucas tensed up. He turned to Jen, and then to Wes, and then back to Jen. Lucas waved his hand between them. "GO!"

Wes aimed a few kicks to Jen's middle, but he managed to block them. She tried for a super kick to the head, but he caught her foot. Wes went to trip Jen, but she jumped out of the way. She tried to kick him again, but he caught her leg.

"Aw...what's a matter, am I too tough for you, Jen?" He cooed sarcastically.

THUNCK! A sickening blow was heard, and Wes fell down in a heap. Jen watched him go down, and nodded, satisfied. "That'll show him."

Meanwhile, Lucas was cracking up. "ONE PUNCH!" He got out in between gasps for breath, " He went down with ONE PUNCH!" He continued laughing as Jen bent down over Wes, making sure he ok.

"He's just out, that's all," She said. Getting back up, she went over for a cold compress. She might've been able to knock Wes out, but she wasn't exactly all cold-hearted.

Just then, Trip and Katie walked in, carrying four big bags of groceries. Then set them down on the table, and looked to Lucas cracking up. Trip wandered over to him. "What's so funny?" He asked, obviously wanting in on the joke.

Lucas couldn't speak; he just pointed. Trip's eyebrows rose in question. "Is...is Wes on the floor?"

Jen walked past him with the cloth; he draped it over Wes' head. Checking his pulse, she removed the cloth, and went to wring it out. She said nothing.

"Well, is he dead?" questioned Katie.

Lucas calmed himself down enough to say, "Nah, we're not that lucky. See, Wes happened to say something about him being the leader of the Time Force Rangers, and Jen got all worked up, and proposed a fight to settle it. And then, with just...ONE punch, he went down. And out. Cold." With that, he started laughing, and Trip and Katie joined in.

Jen patted Wes' cheek. "Come n, Wes, wake up. Wake up. Come on..." She tried again, but no avail. He was a rock, and he wasn't moving.

Trip lit up. "I got an idea!" He rifled through his knapsack and pulled out a siren. "All right guys, cover your ears." They did, and Trip blasted the siren, and Wes jolted dup, but fell backwards.

He moaned in pain. "Ooh...mom...I'm not going to get out of bed today.." He randomly babbled some meaningless banter, and Jen just smirked.

"Ladies and gentleman," She started, "he's going to be ok."

"Jen," Wes said, no starting to make sense, "please don't ever do that again. Please?"

Katie giggled. "Yep...that's Wes all right!"


End file.
